Fix You
by She's A Rambling Riot
Summary: Loki is now one of the Avengers, as part of the punishment Odin gave him. Fury decides to add one more member on the team, someone close to the Director himself. She's young, drop dead gorgeous, with wit & humor that brings light into these dark characters. Needless to say, certain members with dark pasts start to feel something for the girl… Loki/Steve/Bruce/OC
1. First Impressions

Loki is now one of the Avengers, as part of the punishment Odin gave him. Fury decides to add one more member on the team, someone close to the Director himself. She's young, drop dead gorgeous, and a bit less serious. Needless to say, certain bachelors start to feel something for the girl… Loki/Captain America/Bruce/OC

Chapter One – First Impressions

Director Nick Fury walked into the game room of Stark tower quickly as he heard the scream of Steve Rogers. The scene before him would have been humorous had he been known to laugh.

Loki, with an iPhone in hand, had the Captain hung upside down in only his American flag boxers. Tony, still in the Iron Man suit, poured more alcohol in his glass, chuckling, as he handed Thor a glass who stared at it in wonder. Bruce was calmly sipping his drink as he flipped the channels on the couch, even though Clint and Natasha were complaining, on the loveseat, about wanting to watch the new assassin movie that had just come out. It was the typical evening after keeping the world safe another night.

"Did you see that punch? It was totally fake!"

"Who wants some tequila?"

"What is a _tequila_, Anthony Stark?"

"Liquid magic, Thor, you start making the best decisions in life!"

"All of you shut up as I try to work this contraption of a cell phone and make this video!"

"MR. LOKI, PLEASE PUT THAT PHONE DOWN AND ALLOW ME TO PUT MY PANTS ON THIS INSTANT! MISS NATASHA, PLEASE, I BEG YOU, LOOK AWAY!"

"HELL NO! Men! What is the meaning of this?" Fury asked with a steely tone in his voice. Natasha rolled her eyes discreetly and looked up.

"I'm not a man, sir," she corrected and Fury nodded, apologetically before clearing his throat, looking at the others with one eye, menacingly. Loki snapped his fingers and the rope that kept Steve in the air disappeared, causing him to fall on the marble floor.

"You won't be the only woman on this team anymore, Agent Romanoff," Fury said, glancing over at the door of the room. "We will be having a new member on the team, a woman."

"Really? So soon?" Loki asked, neutrally. "And we were just welcoming _me_ to the team." Fury stared into his eyes as his jaw clenched. Though he did not trust Loki, he also did not want to cause tension between this world and the king of another world, so he did not object when Odin forced Loki into this group.

"Yes, well-"

"Hello everyone," a woman strolled in, her white mini dress was a bit out of place in the room of people with tattered, dirty suits or armor and well, unfortunately for Cap, only underwear on. "How is everyone doing today?"

Everyone was silent, staring at the caramel colored girl who grabbed an apple off of the bar counter. She leaned down to take a bite, only to have an arrow go straight through apple. She grinned showing her pearly whites, dark eyes only looking at the apple. "Agent Barton, are you testing me?"

Fury leaned back, slipping a confident look to the girl before taking a seat to watch the show. This is exactly what they had done to Loki and now they only wanted to see if the girl was worthy. Natasha narrowed her eyes at the petite girl, who was even shorter than her. Apparently Tony felt the same way.

"You look like you can barely reach the five foot mark," he drawled, before downing his drink. "What are you, like twelve?"

Thor let out a booming laugh, "She resembles the elves, does she not, brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes at being called brother but noted, "Only in stature."

The smirk that was on the dark eyed girl's face had still not fallen as she was used to be underestimated due to her height and age. She wasn't twelve, though she was still very young, only eighteen. But she was ready to prove she would fit in with this group, Fury had made a deal with her and she wasn't going to take no for an answer from her new…What were they called, co workers?

Bruce cleared his throat, seeing the tension bubbling and not wanting the _other_ guy to come out, and mumbled, "I'm gonna go do some research and stuff…"

Loki appeared behind the girl, sneering at the top of her head, "What's so special about this _mortal_?"

A giggle from said mortal flabbergasted the group, as she jabbed her elbow into Loki's rib. It wasn't painful but still a shock that she was that quick to run up the wall and kick Thor in the face with her heels. He let out a groan as the sharp stake hit his cheek but did not want to harm the girl. Clint aimed the arrow to the edge of her dress and everyone watched carefully as she didn't seem shocked, but only tore part of the dress off, revealing more of her surprisingly toned, caramel legs.

"Nothing much," she answered looking at Loki. "I'm just fucking awesome."

Her black mess of hair fell in front of her face often but it didn't stop her from blocking the kicks and punches that were being given by Natasha. Suddenly, she crouched to avoid the kick Natasha sent and held a knife to her throat, the girl finally looked around her.

She looked at everyone with a daring smirk. Thor wielded his hammer but seemed to be laughing, Tony was sipping his alcohol nonchalantly, Steve was still embarrassed about him being in his boxers, Clint still had a bow ready to shoot but seemed amused, Loki had his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised and Bruce had popped his head into the room again. Natasha grunted from her uncomfortable position, but did not dare to move.

Fury looked around at everyone and then turned back to the girl, "Enough, you've made your point. Let her go." The girl shrugged and moved the knife away, clearing her throat and running a hand to fix her dress. Fury looked back at the team and gave them a very serious look. "Agents, meet the newest member of the Avengers. This is Sonny."

"What even got her here?" asked Tony.

"She has been training with me for a very long time," said Fury coolly as he held his hand out for Sonny's knife.

"Why?"

"Because he's my dad," Sonny scoffed, "That's why."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? It's pretty short but I'm not great with writing action. It's going to be leaning more towards comedy and romance. As of right now, I don't know who Sonny will end up with but maybe you guys can decide. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Who Likes Who?

Chapter Two – Who Likes Who?

Okay, so I'm Sonali Fury, Sonny for short. I was adopted by Nick Fury because in India, child out of wedlock was like, frowned upon or something. But I've had no interest finding my biological family as dad has always made me happy. I have an eidetic memory, basically making me a super genius even though I've legally gone through high school. Dad and I made a deal, I finish high school, I get to be part of the Avengers initiative. I didn't want to finish school at first, it was a waste since I already knew my future. I knew I was going to be working with SHIELD for the rest of my life and was content with it.

It's the people I am currently living with that have riled up my as-normal-as-it-was-going-to-get life. It's only been one week since I've been accepted into the Avengers and most everyone had become close with me.

Clint is a close friend who liked to hate on Loki with me, sometimes we even try to plan pranks on him. Okay, so maybe just explosive arrows but still, what harm could really be done to a Norse God?

Tony is like a male version of me, except he may be a _little_ more immature, a _little_ more of a drunk fucker, a _little_ more of a scientist. Don't forget a _liiiiiiittle_ more of a rich kid with daddy issues but nonetheless, he's the most like me out of all the Avengers. We got along because we bonded over my dad's eyepatch and the fact that Loki needed to get the fuck out of here.

Natasha and I, we get along as well. I bring out the sleepovers, guy chasing side in her and she brings out the super sneaky spy side of me. She's the main person I train with, being as all the other guys would go easy on me.

Thor was a huge teddy bear and I fucking loved the guy, the second night I was here, we snuck out and went to Walmart to buy some of those Pop Tarts Thor was obsessed with. I started teaching him about Midgard and in return, he'd tell me about Asgard. He even said I'd get to go with him someday, fucking score!

Steve is a super hottie hot hottie geezer who turned me into a pile of clichéd goo with his 'door opening, ma'am addressing, polite as can be' manners. He made me feel like a lady even though I was not much of one, apart from the lady parts of course. But that was a given. Recently, I'd been trying to teach him more slang words and information of this time, since his signature line was "I don't understand that reference." Just like Thor!

Bruce is also a super hottie hot hottie with sexy streaks of gray in his dark brown hair and glasses that made me go crazy, though let's hope no one notices. But then again, this is an agency filled with fucking trained spies and Gods and super soldiers and scientists, so never mind that. Everyone fucking notices my jaw dropping to the ground when I see Bruce, or Steve, even the dreaded fucking Loki.

Loki, I fucking hate the guy to be honest. He killed fucking Coulson. So far, I haven't tried to get to know him, he's a prick as far as I'm concerned and I don't give a shit if he dies in battle because he killed Coulson and Coulson… He didn't deserve to die in the end. Not like that.

Anyway, back from the sad shit. Today is going to be bad, I just know it. I knew it the moment my feet hit the cold, marble floor that the day would be bad and so far, my negative thoughts haven't disappointed.

Mornings are not good in general, not for me anyway. I hate the morning, really fucking hate it. My pillow decides my hairstyle, I'm usually half naked and a mumbling mess until I have my coffee, plus, the sun is so fucking bright. Ridiculous, I say, it needs to be dark all the fucking time. Today is no different as I trudge down the stairs to the main floor where the unlikely group is crowding around the breakfast table, chowing down on some waffles and in Thor's case, Pop Tarts. Loki, that stupid fucker, is the first to notice me as I try to get a mug down from that ridiculously tall cabinet that Tony probably made just to aggravate me.

"By gods, woman, do you allow Midgardian birds to nest in that hair?"

Well, the first to notice my hair, I guess.

"Shut the fuck up, you prick," I mumble pulling Loki's pants away from his narrow hips and nonchalantly pouring some coffee down them as the rest of the Avengers stare with wide eyes. "What? I haven't had my coffee yet!"

Loki growled at me, literally fucking growls. Like he's some sort of fucking wildebeest. I don't even know what a wildebeest sounds like or if it growls, but if it did, that's what Loki was acting like. A fucking wildebeest. He sneers, "Is it your menstrual cycle that is causing this change in attitude?"

"What?" I shriek, as my energy has gone up due to some serious case of "Pissed the Fuck Off by a God of Douchebaggery" and lack of coffee. "What fucking change in attitude? Have you not noticed _I fucking hate your Asgardian guts_?"

"Yes, we've all noticed your unresolved sexual tension," Tony chimed in with a wink, causing me to bite back a growl. Like a wildebeest. Fuck, now I'm just like that stupid Loki. To counteract that thought, I hiss instead. There, like a snake. Not like Loki.

_I do favor snakes, though, _a familiarly irritating voice rings through my head. Fucking fuck! He read my fucking mind even though I told him not to fucking try that shit on me! I turn my wide, tired eyes to the God who is still wiping down his crotch like no other in front of everyone. Shameless wanker. Literally. I laugh at the joke I cracked inside my head, as everyone else looks at me as though I'm crazy. I roll my eyes.

"Stop looking at me and someone get me some real fucking coffee, not this shitty Starbucks packet stuff. And Thor, on Midgard, it's fucking disgusting to eat with your mouth open like a gaping hole."

Bruce is the one who brings me the coffee with a small, hesitant smile graced upon his usually apprehensive face. I'm all cleaned up now, it's only been ten minutes since the "coffee down douchebag's pants" incident but I work fast, especially to look good for a certain scientist and super soldier who have caught the eye of many, including me.

"Thanks Bruce," I say with a mirroring smile, "Sorry about my outburst. I'm just not…"

"A morning person," he finishes, nodding to show me he understands. God, those streaks of gray in his hair are so fucking sexy. "I'm a great morning person, actually. I have to be, or the other guy comes out…" He trails off sourly but I blink as if to tell him to go on. I'm interested in the Hulk.

"I don't think he's the other guy," I whisper, trying to make him feel better. "He's still a part of you and he's not bad, just misunderstood."

"Sonny," he starts, averting his eyes from mine. "You need to understand. You saying that to me, it affects me the same way it would you if someone said that about Loki."

I nod instantly, I fucking hate the bastard. He had _no_ remorse, _no_ redeemable qualities, and _no_ kindness deep in his non existent heart. I stare at my coffee as Bruce sighs. "Tony probably needs me in the lab… Or something…"

Do I scare him away? I think to myself as I sip the coffee. Scary alter ego or not, Bruce Banner made some delicious coffee. I moan embarrassingly loud as the warm liquid streams down my throat.

"Miss Fury, is everything alright?" Steve runs in worried, "I heard a noise, I thought you were hurt."

I blush slightly and glad that my dark olive skin tone doesn't show much of it. "I- I, I'm sorry Steve, uhm… Bruce makes some, uh, damn good coffee?"

I offer the mug up as an explanation, knowing that my blush is probably a lot more prominent now that I notice the matching blush on Steve's.

**A/N:**

**Short but I gotta get to bed, guys! Tell me what you think! I decided to change it to first person because it's just a helluva lot funnier that way. How long should I make Sonny hate Loki? **


	3. The Lion King & Steve's Cherry

**Chapter Three – The Lion King & Steve's Cherry**

"You always see the good in people, why not him?"

I shake my head, staring at my father accusingly. "He. Killed. Coulson." How could anyone forget this? Coulson, an innocent man who worked for this agency loyally for as long as I remembered, died because of a Norse God's hissy fit.

"Please Sonny," Dad says, with a hint of desperation in his tone. "Just don't cause anymore fights with Loki. Ignore him, act like he's not there."

I roll my eyes angrily, "Why? We hate him, Dad. He is the enemy. E-N-E-M-Y. I don't even know why the Allfather fucking wants him here. He's just a selfish bitch who can't let anyone be happy since he isn't.**" **

I exit the room swiftly, I know dad wants to be diplomatic with another realm and shit but seriously, the man killed over eighty people in two days and we just let shit go? No, that's not what SHIELD is about, I think to myself as I round a corner to go to the elevators.

"Oh please, enlighten me as to how I'm selfish," a mocking, stuffy tone comes from behind me.

"Just don't talk to me right now, Rudolph," I grind out as I press the 'Up' arrow to get to my floor. I impatiently tap my foot as I wait for the ding to indicate the elevator is ready but I feel Loki's eyes on me curiously and I snap. When I look at him though, I can't help but smirk.

It's autumn now, mid October, and Loki's caught a cold, quite hilariously enough. His nose is red and stuffy, his voice croaky yet still alluring and his chest hurts 'all because of this damned Midgardian ailment' as he puts it. I can't be much happier to see him like this, until he makes that face where he's about to sneeze.

"PIKA PIKA!" I yell before he is about to blow but it's one of those false alarms and he just glares.

"So how is it you can find the good in that ghastly green monster but not me?" he inquires as the elevator opens. My nostrils flare and I refuse to answer but he puts his arm to the door so the elevator doesn't close and I'm a bit stuck.

"Bruce doesn't mean to be like that, he can't control it, it's not his choice," I explain quietly. "You have the choice to be like this, to be a monster, to behave like one."

"I'm only living up to the expectations," he says bitterly, before disappearing and not letting me ask what he means by that. Maybe I'll ask Thor.

Not that I care. Fuck Loki and his smirking-magic using-mocking ass.

Later that evening, when we all plop down to watch a movie I cuddle up next to a comfy Steve, not oblivious to the face Bruce is making. _Ooohhh_, jealousy looks good on the doctor. I promise you, if you saw that look, you'd jizz in your pants. It took all my will power not to, especially _while_ cuddling into the arms of a super soldier.

It's chaos as we all decide what to watch when finally I yell with finalty, "THE LION KING IT IS!" and pop in the disc excited as fuck because I can compare the conniving, evil God to Scar _and_ watch one of my favorite Disney movies. It's hitting two birds with one stone or some shit, I swear, but I lose my train of thought as Tony tells Jarvis to turn off the lights.

Thor makes some comments here and there, even Loki is agreeing with him on some things. "Stupid Norse Gods, _get with the program_ and just watch this movie." I mumble into Steve's neck, I can feel his heat radiating off of him and his skin is red, probably from how close I am. I smirk to myself, I'm so _fucking_ seductive.

"Oh my fuck, look at this part! THIS FUCKING PART! ALL THE FUCKING MUFASA FEELS!" I sob into Thor's chest. I somehow managed to sandwich myself between the soldier and the Thunder God and everyone is either appalled, horrified, amused or worried about the reaction I am having to this movie. "Don't look at me, look at the betrayal we're about to witness! OH MOTHER OF GOD, why!"

"I think Loki's a lot like Scar, huh? Jealous brother, whiny bitch?" I whisper not so lowly to Thor, who clears his throat uncomfortably. Loki looks a bit non-Lokish, he looks like we all ran over his puppy. And then backed up on it. But I ignore it and carry on with the movie, considering it nothing.

And then when Simba tries to wake up his father, I glance over at Loki and even he has a few unshed tears in his eyes. Well. That's fucking surprising, what the fuck is going on in that fucker's head? I don't know the whole story of Loki, I never bothered to find out. I only know that he's adopted and was super pissed about it but for a god that can kill so many people in such short time to cry over a Disney movie... That's just fucking weird.

"Timone and Pumba are proof that same sex couples work!" Tony states as the lights come back on and I'm half asleep against Steve again.

Clint and Natasha sigh before saying they're going in for the night and I mumble incoherently something suggestive about Clint's _aim_. I don't even check but I know Clint's blushing while Natasha is just trying to get them both out of the room before I make more jokes.

Smart girl.

"Here, I'll carry Sonny to her room," Steve whispers to a hesitant Thor. I guess I seem like I'm asleep. Hell to the fucking yes! It's like when you're a kid and you pretend to be asleep so your parents can pick you up and take you to your bed! Except I just _reallyyyyyyy_ wanna get laid and I'm sure Steve has never had sex, so I mean, I could pop Steve's little cherry!

Steve's arms like fucking clouds, I tell you. Except, you know, they'd be able to carry you and they're warm and shit and his arm hair tickles _and holy shit he's so fucking hot_. I don't even care about sex right now since I'm so tired but I mumble "Stay with me" and he does just that because he's a gentleman.

I feel so scandalous as when I wake up and sneak into my bathroom, peeling off clothing to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I feel like I'm having a walk of shame from my bed to the bathroom door even though I didn't even touch the guy. Well… Much. I didn't touch the guy much. But no one can blame me, with those yummy washboard abs in front of you I don't know how I resisted the urge to lick them!

At breakfast, it's strangely quiet. I sit next to a tense Bruce who is just stirring his Cheerios in the bowl. Tony breaks the silence, "Why is everyone so boring today? Jesus, what day is it even?" He looks over to the calendar, a slow smirk taking over his face. "_Oh hell fucking yes_, one of my favorite holidays. This year, mark my words, we're partying hard, guys."

I grin wickedly as I glance over at Tony who apparently has the same light bulb idea over his head. Everyone else just looks terrified, as they should be. Tony and I are mad geniuses who are here to fuck shit up, especially when it's Halloween.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews & story alerts/faves! You guys are awesome! Tell me what you'd like to see more of? Some ideas would be lovely! Next chapter will be about Halloween costumes and have more Bruce in it, for all you Bruce lovers! What do you guys want to see The Avengers dress up as? I need to know so I can update faster!**


	4. Bruce's Little Green Monster

**WARNING: If you are a fan of Supernatural and have not seen the sixth season, I would suggest skipping a bit of this chapter. Also mentions of The Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter Four –Bruce's Little Green Monster

"What in the fuckity fuck are you talking about, Stark?" I hiss at the man who's grinning triumphantly at me. "DESTIEL FOR THE WIN!"

I even paused the TV for this argument, and that's saying something because this is one of my favorite episodes. I wouldn't pause this shit for the end of the world, so of course you know that Tony Stark inevitably pissed me off.

"Dean is far too badass to be gay for a little angel," Tony retorts easily, shrugging. "Dean has Lisa and Ben anyway."

The whole room is silent as the fellow inhabitants sense what is about to go down. Natasha and Clint stop kicking the shit, I mean, training with each other; Bruce looks up from his book abruptly; Loki stops polishing that goddamned scepter; Steve is just in the doorway with his blue eyes wide open; Hell, Thor even stops sipping on his beloved latte to look at us.

"Castiel is not some little angel, he fucking SWALLOWS all the souls of Purgatory!" I shriek, waving my hands to show the awesomeness that is Castiel. "Sweet Jesus Tony, Purgatory, do you remember that motherfucker? EVE came out of that shit, and she was like fucking Mother of ALLLLLLLL! And Castiel was like fucking God, literally God, not like _your_ 'I'm God' shit but literally fucking God. Like literally. God."

Tony and I, we've been getting into fights about our ships lately. Like in The Vampire Diaries, he ships Forwood. I mean, who ships Forwood anymore? It's Klaroline all the way. Klaus would show her the fucking world. Or in some of my fucked up fantasties, Klena. Nevertheless, you can see out of all the Avengers, Tony has gotten the closest to me. Of course, Dad finds him to be a bad influence but we both know he can't control me. I'm a teenager, one who goes through menstrual cycles and has like, no priorities.

Tony was silent for a moment as I relished in my victory, albeit a small one. Thor cleared his throat from the awkwardness, throwing his mug down and yelling "I ship it as well, Young Fury!"

"See!" I shout, as if proving a major point. "A FUCKING GOD AGREES THAT CASTIEL IS A GOD! Logic, motherfucker, do you speak it?"

Tony, for the first time I've ever seen him, cannot speak. I have literally driven him speechless. Do you know how fucking triumphant I feel right now?

Bruce gives a little awkward chuckle and nods a bit skeptically, "You guys really love that show."

"Yeah, Supernatural is amazing. You just have to get to season four and you'd know why," I say surely. "Speaking of angels, how could you ship Angel with Buffy when Spike is in the picture?"

"Oh come on, don't bug me about this one," Tony almost whimpers. "At least I'm not shipping Riley and Buffy."

I shuddered and nod, "You're right. I still love Angel and all, but it's Spike!"

Loki, God of Douchebaggery (Have you met him? Don't.), decides to cut in and ruin all the fun. "Not to be skeptical or speak the minds of basically everyone else but what in the name of Mjolnir are you going on about?"

"You're not cool enough to watch these shows, bro," Tony says, waving his hand dismissively. Loki looks a bit surprised. Ooohhh, burn.

"Cool enough? I'm Loki Laufeyson," Loki mutters bitterly, touching his forehead, "a Frost Giant, how could I not be of the correct temperature?"

"Brother!" Thor booms, the whole floor practically shaking with the God of Thunder's laughter, "_Being cool_ is a strange phrase Midgardians use, just like _groovy_ or what is it you told me Archer? Ah yes, _getting jiggy with it._"

Loki nods as if he knows what exactly his blonde brother is talking about and tries to say the phrases as well. Loki mutters under his breath with a cute (But if I said that outloud I'd smack myself), concentrated look on his face. "Get jigging with it. N-No, that's not right, getting jig it. Blasted Midgardians words. Get jiggy with it! There! I said it correctly, yes?"

I think it's justified that Tony falls out of his chair, laughing and tweeting about this most hilarious event as I high five Clint and wink at Loki playfully. Not unnoticed by Bruce who takes my upper arm a bit roughly and takes me into the hallway muttering under his breath something about gamma radiation and needing my help.

Bruce doesn't say much, he never does. He's the strong, silent type and believe me, it's sexy as hell. I purposefully flirt with Steve or Loki, just to see if he'll do this. Usually he snaps in ten minutes, which results in him pulling me out of the room to "discuss science-y things" or whatever. I love it.

"You know, I like rough, jealous Dr. Banner," I giggle as he pushes me up against the wall and starts peppering my neck with kisses. "He looks very sexy," I breathe. He gives me a pointed look before going back to lavishing my neck with sweet pecks.

"Don't even look at that prick," he groans when I pull at his dark curls, "I hate him."

"Stop being so jealous," I murmur barely coherent as he sucks on just _that_ spot. "God you're really good at that."

I wonder aloud playfully once thought is back into my mind, "When will we be telling everyone about our little _relationship_?"

He doesn't answer, I don't expect him to. Instead, I grind my hips into his and in turn, he grunts as he pulls my legs up and I lock them against his lower back, smirking before pulling his soft lips to mine, hungrily.

"Well, I guess you'll be telling us now," my dad says with a strained voice. We pull apart to see Clint, Steve, and my dad in the hallway, not even ten feet away. Awkward.

Or as I like to say, just to bug Clint, _Hawkward_.


	5. Sonny's Grounded & Loki's a Cold MF

**I recommend looking up this clip of the audiobook "The Red Necklace" that Tom Hiddleston had voiced to get the real idea of what Loki says later on in the chapter. That shiver inducing quote is courtesy of that book and Tom's delicious voice. It starts with "I will be the first man to kiss you" so search it! Also, I switched it up a bit since she's no stranger to some lip action. **

Chapter Five – Sonny's Grounded & Loki's a Cold Motherfucker

Steve pulled me aside before we go into conference room, the look in his blue eyes made me feel like I ran over the man's dog and hell, I basically did. So when he asks, "You two are together?"

I look down at the ground and shrug, mumbling, "I don't know what I am with anyone, Steve."

It's the truth, too. We stare at each other for a minute, or an hour, I don't know. But blue meets brown and sadness meets guilt. Soon, we both just clear our throats awkwardly and pretend like shit didn't happen, when it did.

"You guys have been having this relationship for how long now?" Steve questions, grimacing and of course, this makes me feel like shit. Fuck me, poor Steve.

Fuck, now I feel bad. I like Steve so much but I like Banner too. I'm a miserable whore. But maybe choosing Banner is in my best interest? Steve is still trying to get over Peggy and it would be unfair to force him into anything. He's still a virgin and everything!

We're sitting at the huge round table in the main floor of Avengers Tower and _holy shit_, everyone is staring at me. Even dad is in shock with his one eye wide open! I've probably never shocked him like this and I feel even worse.

"Just a few days, maybe even a week," Bruce mumbles, absently twiddling his thumbs. It's a nervous habit of his, so cute! We didn't start so easily, it was just all of the sudden. I barely even remembered it! Well, that's a lie I have a photographic memory but… We just… Did. I was helping him in the lab one day… Almost like a date…

"_So the… Uh what?" I asked, confused as fuck about what he wants me to help him with. For about 2.4 seconds I thought it was a date, but noooooooo, something about the super soldier serum that Steve was injected with and how it could cure tumors. I acknowledged how important that was but still. I want a date with the sexy doctor man._

"_I just _need_ you in the lab with me, I _need_ supervision. It's a precaution that no one is alone in the lab, in case anything goes wrong. E-everyone else is so busy, you know," Bruce stammered, rubbing the back of his head. _

_Jesus, this guy knows how to soften a girl up. I was literally five seconds away from melting into a puddle of goo because Dr. Sexy Banner was rubbing the back of his head in an endearing way and looking down at the floor with his brown puppy dog eyes and looking all-_Holy shit, is he biting that succulent bottom lip of his?

"_Oh," I said softly, with a bright smile on my face. "Okay! It's a date, five tonight?" _

_He probably answered but I didn't listen as I swiftly walked away to pick out what to wear. Insert fangirl squeal here, I was going on a date with Dr. Bruce fucking Banner. Step aside, bitches and prepare to be fucking jealous._

_Basically, I just chose dark jeans and a warm, green sweater. I'm sure everyone would've expected me to wear some sexy ass seductive clothing but, I'm an anemic Indian and it was near the end of October in fucking New York and some skanky skirt didn't go well when you were sporting goose bumps. _

"_Wow, it's pretty cold in here," I muttered, rubbing my arms to try to warm me up. Fucking cold science labs, seriously, Tony? It wouldn't kill you millionaire ass to turn up the goddamn heat._

"_Uhh," Bruce nodded, absently pushing his glasses up on his nose. "So uhm, can you hand me that?"_

_The whole thing was getting pretty fucking boring to tell you the truth, but then he started talking to me about science in a way that made me want to hug him. He talked about science like a fangirl talked about whatever she fangirled about. He talked about it like… Coulson used to talk about Steve, about Captain America. It almost broke my heart to think about Phil again. I loved the guy, he was basically my nanny while I grew up. I was closer to him than I was with dad, even though I still had a pretty nice, normal relationship with my father. _

_Finally, I realized it was getting late and I needed to make a move because Bill Nye the Science Guy here clearly wasn't going to._

"_Uhm," I said, biting my lip. I thought this was a ruse to get me alone. I thought Dr. Sexy was going to take me like an animal on this dangerous table that held chemicals or something instead but _no_, it's really. Not. A. _Date_. "Can we talk, Dr. Se-I mean, Bruce?"_

_He looked a little distracted but I was not having it. "N-Not right no-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his warm ones. I'm sure he was put off by my force but hey, he wasn't complaining. He pulled away and looked at me with wide, brown eyes. I gave a small smile and sighed, touching my bottom lip with my thumb. His eyes went down my lips as well and then, suddenly, he was moving away from me._

_For a split moment, I didn't know what to feel. Shocked, hurt, rejected. Until I noticed he was only locking the lab door, then we all knew what I was feeling. _

_Fucking ecstatic._

I snap out of my reverie to see Steve and Bruce having a huge glaring contest. Did I miss something? The remaining Avengers all have shocked and proud looks on their faces while staring at the fuming pair, except for Loki. He's looking at me and boy, do I hate that smirk on his pale as snow face now more than ever.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say holding up my hands. "What the hell happened while I was in Sonny-town?"

"Steve and Bruce had a bitch fight over you," Tony said nonchalantly, flipping through a magazine before shoving it in Clint's face and saying, "Hey, look, that's me!"

"Wait, wha-"

"Sonny, I would like to speak with you," Dad says with a stern look on his face.

"The Cyclops is back!" Tony greets with a wink, only to be given a chilling, one eyed glare. Dad is not in a good mood. _Grrrrreeeeeaaaaat_.

"I did not allow you into this team to mess around with the other members, Sonali Fury," Dad grits out, his grip on the railing is a bit tight and I can tell he's more upset than angry that his little girl is growing up, er, more like fucking around with superheroes but same difference. Anyway, he's saying some important shit and I'm drifting off again but I almost slap myself to pay attention. Yeah, his lectures, while well intentioned, get pretty boring. "I will not allow it, at all. You will not be destroying Earth's mightiest heroes just because you have a small crush on a few members."

I almost scoff but think better than to do that with his mood, I only nod tightly.

He sighs deeply before looking at me again, "You're my little girl, Sonny. I love you, you know that. But I can't have you causing tension between everyone. This is SHIELD, not some soap opera that contains love triangles and fights for the girl's love. No more alone time with any males. Including Tony, he's been rubbing off on you!"

"Dad, you can't just-"

"Ah, ah," He interrupted, shaking his head for the millionth time, "I just did."

"But Halloween is tomorrow and we were all going to have a huge party and I was going to-"

"You can still go, I won't be here tonight but please, don't cause so much of a trouble. I'm begging, Sonny," he murmurs with his hands covering his face. "Don't make a mess out of this."

I sigh and nod, even though I know I will.

Later that night, I awake to a sudden chill in my room. I don't have to turn on any lights since they're on anyway. I'm afraid of the dark and I fight crime, so sue me. I look around but see nothing, however, something moves behind my bathroom door.

"Who's out there?" I call, my voice quaking because honestly, I'm scared as fuck. This is why I keep lights on; creepy things are creeping in my fucking room! I see a wisp of black hair and sigh in, what seems to be, relief.

"Loki," I whisper, shaking my head, "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

He arrives at the foot of my bed, clad in black slacks and a silk green dress shirt. Damned Norse god, he always looks perfect because he's immortal and a god! It's so unfair because I'm sitting here with disheveled hair, an AC/DC t shirt, and some black panties. Safe to say I'm looking like a hot mess, hold the hot.

"Ungodly?" he questions with _that_ smirk, the one he uses when he knows something you don't. "I'm pretty godly myself, Sonali."

"Stop joking around," I sigh, "I'm sick of these games. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I just want to tell you: People here seem to think you're attractive, and with beauty comes the power of destruction. Sonali, you seem destroy everything you touch."

I throw a pillow at his mocking face and he doesn't actually expect that. Fuck yeah, stunning the God of Mischief, rendering Tony Stark speechless, what is it that I can't do? Oh yeah, not destroy stuff like Loki said.

"What in Valhalla's name are you doing?" he spat out in anger. Ooohh, kitty got claws.

"You pissed me off, I threw something at you," I mumbled with a shrug, "Try it sometime."

He gives me a chilling smirk before producing a shard of ice in his hand and throwing it aimed at my voice. I almost shriek and wake up everyone in the fucking tower before it touches my nose, and it turns out to be a fucking feather. Him and his _fucking_ magic! URGGG!

My enraged brown eyes meet his cold emerald ones before I grab another pillow and fall back on my back, in defeat.

"What the fuck, Loki?"

"Very classy, Sonali," he retorts before sitting down on the bed, gracefully might I add. He fingers the soft, deep plum sheets that resemble my lip color before looking back into my eyes. The coldness is a bit off putting, I'll tell you that much. I've never actually touched Loki's skin, but being even within a foot of him and you feel like you've fallen into an avalanche. Imagine sex with the guy! Well, actually don't. That's my sickest fantasy, but one I will never go through with.

"Why not, Sonali?" Loki murmurs, the devilish glint in his eyes is seriously freaking me out. He read my mind, _again_. "Little girl afraid of a little frostbite?"

I dryly reply, "Well, I'm afraid of the dark so it's not so farfetched, now is it, cupcake?"

"Back to the point," Loki drawls out as he rests his chin on his hand. Why are all the pricks so sexy? Not true, Steve and Bruce are so sweet but Loki has a different kind of sexy to him. A kind I know I shouldn't want but still do. Again, I have enough control on my ovaries to make sure they don't explode from the overload of hotness. "I know your little secret."

"What little secret?" I ask defensively.

"You're still pure," he says, almost amused. "You're a virgin, pretending to be some common whore."

I immediately shoot up from my bed, glaring at the man in front of me. "I am not!" I whisper angrily, surprised that I haven't yelled at him yet but realize how late it is. I'm not pretending. I'm still a virgin, I just know a lot of stuff. I'm not like Steve, a mild mannered gentleman. I just still have values, not wanting to randomly lose it to _just_ _anyone_.

"I mean, I am a virgin but I'm not pretending to be a whore."

"Oh yes," he disagrees, easily. "You're trying to seduce everyone, when really… You're the sick little girl who wants attention. She secretly wants to be seduced, to be the seduced not the seducer. Not to worry, Sonali, it'll happen. I will make it happen."

The shiver that courses through my body now is not from the cold. Well, okay, maybe a little but the guy is like fucking negative twelve degrees! He places a cold hand on my forearm, the first contact we've ever made and even that almost causes my ovaries to be Loki'd.

The next words come out of his mouth with such determination that I almost orgasm from fear and anticipation. He looks at me with a mocking sneer, but his voice is soft, "I will be the first man to bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will be _mine_ and _mine alone_. Do you understand?"

I can only nod before he makes me fall asleep.


End file.
